Childhood Friends
by IamaPegasusDEALWITIT
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were childhood friends until Lucy's family decided to move. Nine years passed and she still hasn't come back. But now, there's this new student that looks exactly like her! Did Lucy finally return? NaLu, GruVia, JerZa, GaLe and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its Marga! Okay, remember the story "Fairy Academy"? Yeah, well, I don't know how but it just got deleted. I think I pressed something, so blame me XD Anyway, this is a different story but its also in a school setting. I hope you guys like it! R&R or else. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Layla Heartfilia and Grace Dragneel walked towards the dining room as Judo Heartfilia and Igneel Dragneel followed them. The Heartfilia's and the Dragneel's were best friends and one of the richest families who ever lived. The Heartfilia family was famous for their Railroad Company and the Dragneel's were famous for their Real Estate Company.

They sat down on the large table waiting for their children.

~~.~~

"Princess?" A pink-haired maid knocked on the door. When the door opened, a little girl with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped out. "Yes, Virgo?" She asked. "Its time to eat." Virgo said and she curtsied before she left. Lucy Heartfilia is the only daughter of Jude and Layla and the heir to the company. Before Lucy went down, she stopped near a white door and opened it. There stood a little blonde boy with brown eyes who smiled at Lucy. "Elder sister!" He said, running to Lucy. "John, its time to eat." She said. "Okay, lets go down together." The boy smiled as Lucy nodded.

~~.~~

A pink-haired boy was exploring the mansion as he spotted a Concert Grand Piano. He loved to play the piano. He was taught by his mother when he was only 3. Yes, his name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Grace and Igneel. He'd been practicing the Piano Sonata No.23 by Beethoven since he was 5. He finally got most of them right. Walking towards the piano, he sat on the soft chair. His fingers trailed on the piano keys as he started playing.

~~.~~

As Lucy and John walked downstairs, they heard a sound coming from the music room. "Do you hear that, John?" John nodded. "Go ahead, I'll check on something." She said and John nodded as she walked towards the music room.

As she approached the music room, Lucy hid behind the door. Her eyes widened as she saw a pink-haired boy playing the piano. She sighed. She'd always wanted to play the piano. Just hearing him play makes Lucy sleepy, not because she's bored or anything, but because it was soothing.

Natsu quickly noticed this and stopped playing. He walked outside of the room and saw a blonde girl sleeping. "Uhm... Excuse me?" He said, poking her. "Oh, I-I'm sorry! I just, I just thought that you played really good and uhm... yeah." She blushed. "Oh, thanks. I'm Natsu Dragneel, who are you?" He said, holding out his hand. "Dragneel? Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, shaking his hand. "Luigi? Isn't that a boy's name?" Natsu said, confusion written over his face. Lucy giggled. "Its Lucy, not Luigi." Natsu laughed. "Lucy, huh? That's nice." He said.

"Oh, I just remembered, its time to eat." Lucy said. "Oh, yay!" Natsu smiled and followed Lucy to the dining room.

Lucy and Natsu went inside the room, greeting their parents as they sat down.

"Layla, don't you think they look so cute?" Grandine whispered to her friend. Layla giggled and the two children looked at her. "What?" Natsu asked. "Oh nothing, I just said that you two look cute together. The two children blushed in embarrasment. "MOM!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

A few months later...

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said. The blonde just frowned. "What's wrong, Lucy?" A blue-haired boy asked. "Do I have to beat anyone up?" A redhead asked. Lucy shook her head. "It's just... my parents..." She said. "What about your parents?" Natsu asked. "Do I have to beat them up?" The redhead asked again. "No, Erza. Its just... T-they want u-us to move!" Lucy confessed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"But Lucy! We're going to miss you!" The blunette said. "I-I'm going to m-miss you too, G-Gray. You too, Erza, and of course you, Natsu." The blonde said. "Lucy, will you come back?" Erza asked. "I don't know." Lucy replied.

"Luce, you have t-to. You h-have to come back!" Natsu said, tears falling from his eyes. "Natsu..."

"Promise! Promise me you'll return!" The pinkette shouted. Lucy nodded. "I promise!" She smiled. "Pinky?" Natsu held out his pinky finger. "Pinky." Lucy said, doing the same thing and interwining her pinky with his.

Erza sighed. "Young love..." Gray nodded in approval. Natsu and Lucy blushed at the comment. "H-HEY!" They protested. Erza and Gray laughed at the two lovebirds.

"Hey Luce, when are you leaving?" Natsu suddenly asked. "Uh, I guess next week. Thursday." She replied. "Well then, I guess we have to hang out until then!" Natsu stated. Everyoned smiled and nodded. "Starting with cake!" Erza said, pointing her finger to the sky. Everyone laughed.

Erza loved cake. Strawberry cake. That was her favorite. She'd beat up anyone who gets in the way of her and her cake. Like once, Gajeel Redfox accidently hit her cake instead of his ball with a bat. He was playing baseball and someone accidently threw Erza's cake at Gajeel and he thought it was a ball. He got sent to the hospital for 5 days. But it was weird when Gray accidently bumped into Erza and threw her birthday cake at her face, and she didn't beat him up. She just happily licked the cake off her face and walked away.

"Its getting late. Same time here, tomorrow?" Gray asked. "Same time." Natsu said. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy waved goodbye and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Its Marga, again! Thanks for reading! New Chappy here! Oh yeah, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Levy are 7 years old in this story. Gajeel is 8 years old and yes, he plays baseball (Junior Varsity). And John Heartfilia is 6 years old.**

* * *

**Previously on Childhood Friends:**

_Gray accidently bumped into Erza and threw her birthday cake at her face, and she didn't beat him up. She just happily licked the cake off her face and walked away.__"Its getting late. Same time here, tomorrow?" Gray asked. "Same time." Natsu said. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy waved goodbye and went their separate ways_.

**Chapter 2**

Lucy Heartfilia walked towards the south gate park of Magnolia. She was being escorted by her two bodyguards. Her golden locks tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a pink floral dress that swayed in each step. The park was the meeting place of Lucy and her friends: Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster.

Yesterday, she confessed that she was leaving next friday, which is 5 days from now. The 7 year old would definately miss her friends, especially Natsu.

~.~

Natsu Dragneel put on his black sneakers and got his red bike. He said goodbye to his mother and rode all the way to the south gate park, which was 4 blocks away from his mansion. His pink hair was being blown by the wind along with his white scarf.

He frowned at the thought of Lucy, his best friend, leaving.

~.~

Gray Fullbuster waited in the south gate park of Magnolia. He checked his watch: 2:40pm. He was too early, again. Looking at himself, he shrieked, seeing his naked body. He found his underwear in near the bushes and his pants near the tree. He looked again for his missing shirt, which was on the top of the tree.

~.~

Erza Scarlet's red hair was tied into a fish tail braid as she held her wallet, looking for cakes. She was wearing a brown cardigan and inside was a blue shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. Next to her was her big sister, Zara, who was 6 years older than her. Zara had red hair, brighter than Erza's. She tied it into a bun and she wore a black blazer, inside was a red dress.

"Erza, lets go." Her sister said as Erza nodded.

~.~

Lucy, Natsu and Erza finally arrived at their destination. "I'll be going now, Erza. I'll pick you up later, just text me." Zara smiled. Erza smiled and nodded. "Okay, Bye!"

"Bye Zara!" Lucy said. Zara waved and smiled. "Okay, guys, who wants cake?" Erza asked and Natsu raised his hand. "Too bad, you can't have any." She said, sticking her tongue out. Natsu pouted. "Okay, we all know that Lucy is leaving. So, lets make her four days her best!" Everyone agreed at Natsu's statement.

"Okay, so, each of us will have a day to spend with Lucy. We'll stay together for Monday, Erza will have Tuesday, Gray will get Wednesday and I get Thursday. Whaddaya think, guys?" Natsu asked. "Great! I like that idea!" Lucy said. "Me too!" The redhead said. "...ugh, fine." Gray rolled his eyes at his frenemy.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, STRIPPER?" Natsu yelled. "DID I SAY THERE WAS A PROBLEM, MORON?" Gray yelled back. "SHUT UP DUMBA-" Erza bonked Natsu's head and gave him a death stare. "Watch your language, young man." She warned. Natsu nodded.

~.~

**Day 1- Monday Madness**

"Hey guys! So, where are we going today?" The blonde asked. "We're going shopping with Zara!" Erza smiled. The boys just groaned as Erza hit them on the head. Lucy and Zara giggled. They walked to Fifth Avenue, the shopping street of Magnolia. The three girls' eyes shimmered as they saw their favorite stores and the boys just followed. Lucy, Erza and Zara went inside Forever 21. "Girls and their stupid needs..." Gray mumbled. "I heard that, Gray!" Lucy smirked.

Hours passed and the girls were carrying plenty of bags. Even the boys were carrying their own. "Today was fun, right guys?" Erza asked. "Tch, whatever." The boys said in unison. "You enjoyed it didn't you?" Zara asked. Natsu and Gray puffed out their cheeks. "Nuh-uh!" They said. "Yuh-uh. Look, you even bought clothes!" Lucy pointed out. "WHATEVER!" They yelled. The girls giggled.

**Day 2- Unforgettable Tuesday**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The redhead opened the door. "Hey Lucy!" She said, smiling. "Hi Erza! What're are we doing today?" Lucy asked. "We're baking cake! The Famous Scarlet Shortcake, to be exact!" Lucy jaw dropped. The Scarlet's were famous for their big appetite and the talented cooks in their family. They own a 4-star restaurant called: Scarlets. Their dessert: The Scarlet Shortcake, was the reason the restaurant had 2 stars. No one but the Scarlet's knew the recipe. "But don't tell anyone the recipe, got it?" Lucy nodded.

"Okay, first we need: 2 cups of all-purpose flour, 1 tablespoon of baking powder, 1/2 teaspoon of salt, 3 tablespoons of sugar, 1 stick of butter (chilled), 3/4 cup of milk. And for the filling: 1 quart strawberries, 1/3 cup of sugar, 1 1/2 cups of whipping cream." Erza commanded. Lucy got the flour, baking powder, salt, butter and sugar while Erza go strawberries, milk, whipping cream.

They rinsed the berries under cold water and drained it well. After that they sliced the berries and placed it in a bowl. Sprinkled it with the sugar and cover & let it stand at the room temperature for about an hour. They whipped the cream and sweetened with 3 tablespoons of sugar until it held a soft peak. After that, they covered it and put it in the refrigerator.

Few minutes passed and the cake was finally done! Lucy got a fork and tasted the cake. "Oh my gosh! Erza! Thank you so much! I will never forget this recipe and I totally promise to keep it a secret!" Lucy said, admiring Erza and the cake.

~.~

**Day 3- Wonderful Wednesday**

"Hurry up, Lucy!" Gray shouted. "I'm coming!" Lucy said while running to the raven-haired boy. He stopped as Lucy looked at him with a confused face. "Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked. "Close your eyes." He said. "What?" Gray rolled his eyes. "Just close them." He repeated. Lucy did as she was told as Gray put a red blindfold over her eyes. Gray took her hand and led her to the backyard of his house. "Gray, where are you taking me?" Lucy asked. "Secret!~" Gray smiled and opened the door. He took out the blindfold and told Lucy to open her eyes.

"Surprise!" A bunch of people shouted. Lucy's eyes started to water and Gray quickly noticed it and panicked. "H-hey! W-why are you crying?" He said. Lucy giggled and suddenly hugged Gray. "Thank you!" She said. Gray smiled and hugged her back.

"You invited everyone in the neighborhood?" Gray nodded. "Remember Mrs. Montgomery?" Gray asked. "Yeah, but I thought she hated you." Lucy said. "She does not! Anyway, she came here to say goodbye along with her daughter... and she also wanted her 5 dollars back." Gray explained. "Oh, that's why she came." Lucy said, Gray nodding. A hand tapped on Lucy's shoulders. She turned around. "You remember my aunt, Ur." Gray said. "Yes, of course." Lucy said. "Hi Lucy!" She said. "Hi Aunt Ur. What are you doing here?" The blond asked. "Well, duh. To say goodbye, of course." Ur said. "Goodbye Lucy." A British accented voice said. Lucy turned around to see a sad white-haired boy. "Lyon! Don't say goodbye just yet!" Lucy said, running to the boy as he blushed.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you too." She whispered back. "Looks like the lovebirds need their space~" Gray and Ur teased. "H-HEY!" Lyon protested as Lucy giggled. Lyon blushed and looked away from them. "Aw, Lyon looks cute when he blushes!" Lucy said. Lyon's face became redder (A/N: Yes, 'redder' is a word, FYI :P). Gray, Ur and Lucy laughed at the blushing Lyon.

**Day 4- Treasurable Thursday (Part 1)  
**

Lucy's blonde hair swayed left and right as she walked to the Magnolia South Gate Park. She was wearing a pink floral tank top which was tucked in some gray shorts. Her white sandals made a clicking sound whenever she took a step. Her bodyguard was right by her side, protecting her from any harm.

She reached her destination and saw a pink-haired boy sitting under the tree. "You may go now, I will call when I'm done." She said to the guard. He nodded and left. Lucy ran to Natsu and saw him holding a picnic basket and a red checkered picnic blanket. He laid it down neatly on the grass. He put the basket down and waved to me. "Hi Luce!" I waved back and said. "Hi!"

Lucy went to Natsu and sat beside him. "So, were going to have a picnic?" She asked. "Not just a picnic! The most super califragilisticexpialidocius awesome picnic you, Lucy Heartfilia, will ever have!" He stated.

* * *

**Hey! Im done! Weeeeeeeeeeee =)) I put a cliffhanger on the end, just to see how you i-like-to-put-cliffys-in-each-chapter authors like it! :P Yes you, reader of this awesome story. LOL, jk. Anyway, I'll be posting the chappy either today or next saturday :P Buh-bye  
**

**Love,  
**

**Marga ;)  
**

**P.S. I put a space in the supercalifragilblahblah cause FF won't allow me to have that many letters in a word =_=  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Childhood Friends  
**

**~.~  
**

**Previously:  
**

_She reached her destination and saw a pink-haired boy sitting under the tree. "You may go now, I will call when I'm done." She said to the guard. He nodded and left. Lucy ran to Natsu and saw him holding a picnic basket and a red checkered picnic blanket. He laid it down neatly on the grass. He put the basket down and waved to me. "Hi Luce!" I waved back and said. "Hi!"_

_Lucy went to Natsu and sat beside him. "So, were going to have a picnic?" She asked. "Not just a picnic! The most super califragilisticexpialidocius awesome picnic you, Lucy Heartfilia, will ever have!" He stated._

_**~.~**  
_

**Chapter 3**

**Day 4- Treasurable Thursday (Part 2)  
**

Natsu Dragneel opened the picnic basket which revealed some fruit salad, club sandwiches, juice, Cesar salad, hotdogs, a red kite and a blue frisbee. Lucy's jaw dropped. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LOOK FAT BEFORE I LEAVE?" Lucy yelled. Natsu laughed at the blond's sudden reaction. "Okay, I'll eat, but you get the rest." Lucy said. "YES!" he shouted and Lucy giggled.

After eating, "Luce, let's go have fun!" Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's wrist & the frisbee. "But Natsu, we just ate!" Lucy whined. Natsu rolled his eyes and threw the frisbee at Lucy. It hit her face and made a small scratch. Lucy's eyes watered. "Ow..." She said rubbing her head and wiping of some of her tears. Natsu realized this and he ran to her and comforted her. "Luce? You okay? I'm so sorry..." He said. Lucy looked up at him, slowly getting the frisbee without him noticing and hit his head. "AH! Lucy!" He complained while he rubbed his forehead. Lucy stuck out her tongue, "Now we're even."

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" Natsu said running towards the blond, chasing her. "EEEH! Natsu!" Lucy shouted, running away from the pink-haired freak. Suddenly, Lucy tripped over a rock and Natsu quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Natsu! Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and smiled at her. They both noticed their positon: Lucy was on top off Natsu, her right hand at the back of his head ,while Natsu was under Lucy, his hands on Lucy's shoulders. Their inches were only inches apart.

"Oh, look, aren't those two kids too young to be doing _that_?"

"Ah, young love~"

"It reminds me of you and me when we're young, don't you think hon?"

"Aw, they're so cute!"

Everyone looked at them and they blushed furiously. "I-ITS NOT WHAT YOU T-THINK!" They said in unison. Lucy got off Natsu and they sat down, ignoring the people's murmurs. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran. "N-natsu! What about our stuff?" Lucy asked. "Never mind that. We gotta get out of here!" Natsu said, running faster.

* * *

"Did you call your guards already?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Yep, they're on their way." Lucy said. Suddenly, snowflakes were falling from the sky. "Its snowing?" Lucy asked. "But, it's too early for winter." Natsu smiled. "Well then, I guess this will be a very unforgettable day." He said. Lucy smiled back. "You're right, I'll treasure this day, forever." Lucy said.

~.~

Lucy Heartfilia woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the sun's rays shining on her pale skin. "Ugh." She groaned.

_Knock_

_Knock  
_

The door opened and revealed Virgo. "Princess, wake up. It's 3am. We are leaving at 4." She said. Lucy got up and rubbed her eyes. "Sure, Virgo." She said, sleepily. Virgo nodded and escorted her to the bathroom. Lucy undressed and went to the bathtub. Virgo was getting her shampoo and squirted some in her hand. She rubbed her hands together and began massaging the blond's hair. She then got soap and rubbed it against her master's body. After that, she got a yellow robe and gave it to Lucy. She also got an extra towel and dried Lucy's hair.

She left Lucy alone in the bathroom as she prepared her clothes for her. A blue turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, a pair of pants, a black sweater, her undies and black boots. After that, she left the walked out of the bathroom and wore the clothes Virgo prepared. She got her pink suitcase and her black backpack and left her room. She saw Virgo waiting outside her door and she told her to bring her bags down. Virgo nodded and went down while Lucy followed.

"Good morning mom." She greeted. "Morning, darling." Layla said. Lucy sat down and ate her breakfast. John came inside and greeted everyone and sat beside Lucy. "I'll miss this place." He muttered. "Me too, John, me too." Lucy said.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel woke up and realized today was Friday. The day Lucy would leave. A frown crept on his face. _Luce, I'll miss you. _He thought to himself. Little did he know that this isn't the last day he will see her again.

* * *

**Yipee! I'm done! Anyway, gomenasai, this is so short and yeah... I couldn't think of anything else. FORGIVE MEH! XD And Pls. R&R  
**

**But you have to thank me cause I posted this 5 days early :P So you have no right to get mad XD Okay fine, you do... SHUT UP AND REVIEW NOW  
**

**Thanks for reading, btw.  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Dr. Suess  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**LOL, jk.  
**

**Love, Marga :P  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**You wish it was Dr. Suess, dontcha?  
**

**Hmph, you just want to read a book that rhymes.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**P.S. I don't own Dr. Suess' books  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**P.P.S I forgot to do the disclaimer... again...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**P.P.P.S Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own this story :))  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**P.P.P.P.S DONT YOU DARE FORGET TO REVIEW! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm hyper today, so yeah. :)**

**Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But I own this story. ;)**

* * *

**Previously on Childhood Friends:**

_Natsu Dragneel woke up and realized today was the day Lucy would leave. He frowned. 'Luce, I'll miss you.' He thought to himself. Little did he know that this wasn't the last day he will see her again_.

**Chapter 4**

"Princess! Wake up, its your first day of school!" A pink-haired maid said. "Oh... hello Virgo. Damn, this house brings me memories, doesn't it Virgo?" A 17 yr old blonde sleepily said, looking around her room.

Her first day of college, here in Magnolia. 5 days ago, she finally convinced her father to move to Magnolia. 10 years ago, she used to live here with her old friends. Now, she hoped that she'd see them again. She will be going to Magnolia College. A boarding school for snotty rich kids, even though Lucy wasn't a snotty rich kid. No, she was very generous. She always donated to charity whenever she could. She once donated her hair to charity last week, that's why her hair was only until her shoulders.

"Virgo, you may leave." She said. Virgo nodded and left the room.

After Virgo left, Lucy went into the bathroom and bathed. After that, she went to her closet and got some underwear, a plain pink shirt, a blue skirt, a purple Jack Wills (A/N: LOL, just reminded me of Harry. Yes, I'm a directioner, DEAL WIT IT) jacket and DC high tops. She brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail as she put on her heart earrings. She got her suitcase and her backpack, turned of the lights and left the room.

~.~

"Morning mom, dad, John." She greeted her family. "Morning." Layla said. "Good morning, Lucy." Judo said. "Hey sis!" John said. Lucy got her car keys and told John to go outside after eating.

John and Lucy are going to the same school together, except that he'd be high school. His dorm will probably be in a different building but who cares?

Anyway, Lucy walked towards her black Porsche and sat in the driver's seat.

~.~

"John, hurry up." Lucy said, waving to her brother. "I'm coming!" John said. "Ah, you must be the Heartfilia siblings." A voice from behind said. Lucy turned around and saw an old man. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, the principal." He said. "Uh, hello. I'm Lucy and that's my brother John." Lucy said pointing to her brother. "Uh, hi." John said. "Hello, both of you follow me to my office. I will be giving you your schedules." Makarov said and the siblings followed him to a large white door. He opened it and greeted a brown-haired man.

"Hello Dan, these are the new students, Lucy Heartfilia and John Heartfilia." He said. "Hello, I'm Dan Pietro, to get your class schedule please tell me your full names." Dan said. "Oh, I'm Lucille Marie K. Heartfilia." Lucy said. Dan started typing her name and a piece of paper came out of the printer. He gave the paper to Lucy so that she could read.

**Lucille Marie Heartfilia  
**

**Monday/Wednesday Schedule:  
**

**Homeroom*  
**

Time: 7:30- 8:00am

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Eva Jacobs/ Room 12, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Language Arts*  
**

Time: 8:10- 9:10

Teacher/ Class: Mrs. Grace Willows/ Room 15, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Recess  
**

Time: 9:10- 9:50

**Phys. Ed**

Time: 10:00- 11:00

Teacher/ Class: Mr. Blake Tremor/ College Gym**  
**

**Social Studies*  
**

Time: 11:10-11:50

Teacher/ Class: Mr. Arnold Travinshi/ Room 5, 1st floor**  
**

**Lunch**

Time: 11:50- 12:50

**Mathematics*  
**

Time: 1:00- 2:30

Teacher/ Class: Mrs. Claire Cruz/ Room 20, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Science*  
**

Time: 2:40- 3:10

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Anne Trinidad/ Room 9, 1st Floor**  
**

**English***

Time: 3:20- 4:20

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Thalia Conner/ Room 8, 1st Floor**  
**

**Tuesday/ Thursday Schedule:**

**Homeroom*  
**

Time: 7:30- 8:00am

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Eva Jacobs/ Room 12, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Mathematics*  
**

Time: 8:10- 9:20

Teacher/ Class: Mrs. Claire Cruz/ Room 20, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Recess  
**

Time: 9:20- 10:00

**Social Studies*  
**

Time: 10:10-10:50

Teacher/ Class: Mr. Arnold Travinshi/ Room 5, 1st floor**  
**

**Language Arts*  
**

Time: 11:00- 11:50

Teacher/ Class: Mrs. Grace Willows/ Room 15, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Lunch**

Time: 11:50- 12:50

******English***  


Time: 2:40- 3:40

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Thalia Conner/ Room 8, 1st Floor**  
**

******Science***

Time: 3:50- 4:50

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Anne Trinidad/ Room 9, 1st Floor**  
****  
Friday Schedule:  
**

**Homeroom*  
**

Time: 7:30- 8:00am

Teacher/ Class: Ms. Eva Jacobs/ Room 12, 2nd Floor**  
**

**Recess  
**

Time: 9:20- 10:00

**Art***

Time: 10:10- 10:40

Teacher/Class: Mrs. Joanna Hawke/ Art Room, 5th Floor

**Health***

Time: 10:50-11:30

Teacher/Class:Mrs. Joanna Hawke/ Art Room, 5th Floor

**Computer***

Time: 11:30- 11:50

Teacher/Class: Mr. Edward Surge/ Computer Room, 5th Floor

**Lunch**

Time: 11:50- 12:50

**Club**

Time: 1:00-4:00

***Classes which are inside the College Building**

"Thanks." Lucy said. "And you are?" Dan turned to John. "John Nicolas K. Heartfilia." Dan nodded. "Oh, are you high school?" John nodded. "Yes." He said. "Oh, you will be getting your schedule in your class. You're classroom is on the 2nd floor of the High School Building. Class IV-A." Dan said. "Lucy, you will get your dorm no. inside the Infinity Building. And for John, you will get yours in the Alvan Building." Makarov added. The two siblings nodded and left the room.

~.~

Lucy and John parted ways so they could go to their dorm. Lucy finally reached the Infinity Building and opened the doors. She went to the reception area and asked her where she would stay. "What is your name?" The girl asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replied. "Oh, here ya are. It says you are in Room 9046 which is on the 9th floor." The girl said and gave Lucy her key. Lucy nodded and approached the elevator.

When the doors opened, a white-haired girl was clinging to a pink-haired boy. The girl was wearing a striped sweater with a pair of black shorts topped of with some white sandals. The boy had a white scarf, a black jacket, an orange shirt that said 'Back Off', blue jeans and orange Converse.

"L-Luce?" The boy said. Lucy turned around and said, "Do I know you?" The boy smiled. "You're Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Lucy said. "Don't you remember me?" He frowned. "It's me, Natsu." Lucy's eyes widened. "N-Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu nodded and hugged her. Lucy's eyes started to tear up, while the girl just stood there with a confused look.

"... Am I missing something?"

* * *

**I'm done! Whoopee! Don't you guys just think I'm awesome? Me too :) HAHA Anyway, who's that girl? (Who's that girl?)****Who's that girl? It's Jess. XD Lolz Jk. New Girl :) Watch it, it's awesome. Anyway, yes its Lisanna. But don't hate her. I don't think she's a devil or a bitch like some people describe. Don't hate her just cuz she gets in the way of our fav couple. I feel sorry for her. I'm making her nice in this story. I hope you guys will love her. =D**  


******-Marga  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously On "Childhood Friends":  
**

_"L-Luce?" The boy said. Lucy turned around and said, "Do I know you?" The boy smiled. "You're Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Lucy said. "Don't you remember me?" He frowned. "It's me, Natsu." Lucy's eyes widened. "N-Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu nodded and hugged her. Lucy's eyes started to tear up, while the girl just stood there with a confused look._

_"... Am I missing something?"_

**Chapter 5**_  
_

Lucy Heartfilia looked at the silver-haired girl and held out her hand. "Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I was Natsu's best friend when we were little." Lucy said as she smiled. The girl smiled back and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Lisanna Strauss, Natsu's girlfriend." She said as she shook Lucy's hand. Lucy's eyes widened.

.

.

.

_'Natsu? He has a girlfriend?' _Lucy thought before releasing a small 'Pfft'

.

.

.

"What's wrong Lu-" Before Natsu could answer that question, Lucy burst into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Natsu... HAHA... never thought... MWAHAHA... you had it in you... AHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHHAHA!" Lucy said, laughing in between words. Natsu pouted. "I'm not _that _dense!" Natsu said. Lucy wrapped her arms around Lisanna. "Oh Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. You should've seen this guy when he had a crush on... who was that girl again? Nikki... Nissa... Nicole! Yeah, there was this girl who used to live here in Magnolia and her name was Nicole.

**_~Flashback thingy... WEEEEEEEEEEE...ehem... back to the story~_**

_"Bye Natsu, Lucy!" A brunette said to the pinkette and the blond. "Buh-bye!~" The pinkette yelled back. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"What?"  
_

_*STAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE EEE*  
_

_"WHAT?" The pinkette asked again. "I saw that, Natsu~" The blond said. "WHAT?" Natsu said. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!" The girl said. "What? No, I don't." He said as his cheeks turned red.  
_

_"Yes you do."  
_

_"No I don't."  
_

_"Yes you do~"  
_

_"NO I DON'T"  
_

_"No you don't~"  
_

_"Yes I do!"  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"NO I DON'T! You tricked me, Luce!" He said, puffing out his cheeks. "C'mon!" Lucy said, taking Natsu's hand. "You obviously like her so I'm going to teach you how to confess your love.~" She said. Natsu didn't say a word and blushed. "Whatever..." Natsu muttered.  
_

_~.~  
_

_"Do it, Natsu!" Lucy said. "O-okay..." Natsu said as he walked towards Lucy while holding a bouquet of handpicked flowers. "Ni-Nicole?" He said. "Yes, Natsu?" Lucy said, blinking her eyes and imitating Nicole's voice. "...I-I reallylikeyouNicole!" Natsu blurted out. "What was that?" Lucy said, putting a finger on her bottom lip. "I-I really like you!" Natsu yelled and Lucy blushed. "Not that loud, you idiot! People might hear!" Lucy whispered. "Oh... sorry..." Natsu blushed.  
_

_What they didn't realize is that two people were staring at them and taking pictures. "Oh this is going to be great!" The redhead said. "No doubt!" The raven-haired agreed.  
_

_The next day, the pictures were spread all over town. "Congrats Natsu and Lucy!" A brunette said. "Nicole?" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, confused. Nicole smiled and showed the picture of Natsu 'confessing' to Lucy. Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy sighed as Natsu kept protesting. "We didn't do anything!" He said. "Then why did you two do... that?" Nicole asked. "B-because... Lucy thinks I'm in love with you." Natsu replied. Lucy just stood there and bumped her head on the tree, again and again._

_**Flashback End~**__  
_

"Aw... Natsu was so cute even when he was little!" Lisanna squeaked. "Yeah! Before we used to call him fat cheeks because he was so fat!" Lucy said. "I was not fat!" The pinkette shouted. "Then why were you so heavy?" The blond asked. "Its called..." Natsu raised his shirt. "Abs." He smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, fat cheeks. Oh! That's right! I have to go pack! Bye guys!" Lucy said and waved at the couple. "By Lucy!" Lisanna said. "Bye." Natsu said and stuck his tongue out.

**~With Natsu and Lisanna~**

"I like her." Lisanna blurted out. "What?" Natsu asked. "I like Lucy. She's nice and really beautiful... Were you really called fat cheeks?" Lisanna asked and smirked. Natsu looked away, hiding his blush. "N-No!" Lisanna giggled at her boyfriend's cuteness.

'_Lucy, huh? Guess, I wasn't the only one Natsu loved. And I'm not talking about that girl, Nicole. Lucy was wrong. I don't think Natsu loved her at all. Lucy... Natsu loved Lucy. Wait, no, He still loves her. I guess it's true that when you love someone, you have to let them go. Is it possible Natsu and I aren't meant for each other? I guess so. I need help, I don't want to break Natsu's heart... I got it! I'll make him break up with me! That's it! For Lucy. I just met her, but she seems like a good person. I'll do it for_ Lucy.' The silver-haired teen thought and forced a smile upon her lips.

**~With Lucy~**

Room 9046

"Here I am," Lucy knocked on the door. "Anyone there?" No answer. Lucy took the key from her pocket and opened the door. The room was very spacious. There were 2 small beds, 2 desks, 2 closets, 1 shoe rack, a coat rack, 1 bookshelf and 1 bathroom. The wallpaper was plain lavender. One of the beds had clothes lying down on it so Lucy thought it was probably taken, so she went to the bed near the window. She put her bag on the bed and her roller bag near the empty desk. She changed the comforter with her own. It was pink with green and purple swirls. She also replace the pillow covers to her purple and blue pillow covers from her mom.

She unpacked her clothes and placed them neatly in the empty closet. She hanged her other jackets and cardigans, put her shoes in the shoe rack and placed her black waterproof coat on the coat rack. She got her black shoulder bag and put her pencil case and her wallet inside. She checked her watch.

_7:00am_

She tied her hair and left the room.

**~.~**

There were 25 seats in the class. 5 in each column. Lucy took the 3rd seat of the 5th column, which was on the window side. She reached under her desk and found 9 notebooks for Social Studies, Mathematics, Science, English, Lang Arts, Phys. Ed, Art, Health & Computer, and 4 books: Social Studies, Mathematics, Science, English.

Suddenly, 2 girls accidentally hit Lucy. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The small one said. "Yes, we are very sorry for our actions!" Says the taller girl. The small girl had blue hair that was pulled back into a headband. She wore a black blazer over a white tee, some pants and flats. The taller one had tied her hair into a ponytail and put bobby pins to keep her bangs from falling to her face. She wore a a white ruffled sleeveless shirt, a knee-length blue skirt and black sandals. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet," The redhead said and then pointed to the blunette. "And this is Levy McGarden." Levy waved at Lucy.

"L-Levy? E-Erza?" Lucy smiled and hugged them. "You guys! It's me, Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!" The two girls' eyes widened but became softer a few seconds after. "Lucy!" They said. "Great to see you again!" Levy said as she broke the hug. "Where were you all these years?" Erza asked. "I was in Paris! It was so cool there! I saw the Eile tower and the arch thing, whatever that's called." Lucy said. Erza and Levy giggled. "After all those years, you never got the name right? It's Eiffel Tower, Luce. And the other one is Arc De Triumph." Levy said. "Oops! Haha! Sorry!" Lucy said and rubbed the back of her head.

Erza noticed something black in her Jack Wills jacket. "Is that a phone?" She asked. "Oh, is it not allowed?" Lucy asked. Erza shook her head. "Oh, I just wanted to exchange numbers with you!" Erza grabbed Lucy's black Iphone 4S and started typing.

**Given Name: Erza **

**Family Name: Scarlet**

**Phone: +639053080956  
**

Erza pressed 'save' and she told Lucy to text her. Lucy nodded and got her phone from Erza. She typed her message and sent it to Erza. Then Erza's phone vibrated and Erza opened it and looked at the text:

**From: +639178905309**

**_Hi Erza :) _  
**

Erza smiled and saved her in her contacts. "How about you Levy?" Lucy asked. "09157777004. It has so many '7's. " Levy smiled.

**Lucy's POV**

"Thanks, Lev! Hey what's your next subject?" I said. "Language." Erza said. "Me too!" Levy said. "Really? Great! That's mine too!" I said and smiled. "Good morning class, I am Ms. Eva Jacobs. Please pick a seat and sit down." A brunette said. Erza sat in front of my seat and Levy sat beside me. The door opened and revealed a pink haired teen. "Uh..." Natsu said and rubbed his head. "Take a seat anywhere you want and don't be late again." Natsu nodded and went to the seat at the back of Erza.

He saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him and mouthed 'Hi'. He got the message and mouthed 'Hi'. I smiled and turned my attention towards the teacher.

"Okay, you guys need to bring an empty planner or notebook so that you can write the memo or the reminders. Also, we will be having a class fund. How much would you like to pay each week?" Ms. Jacobs asked. "20." A voice shouted. Ms. Jacobs nodded. "20 dollars it is. (A/N: Okay, it's a rich school so they think its just like 1 dollar XD LOL)"

"We will have a treasurer who will collect the money every week. She/ He will also check the attendance. Everyone has to give money, we will have a notebook of the all of the names in the class. Who wants to be the treasurer?" Ms. Jacobs asked and Levy raised her hand. "What's your name?" Ms. Jacobs asked. "Levy McGarden" Levy said. "Levy, here, will be the treasurer. Bring a notebook tomorrow and write all the names in this class." Levy nodded and went back to her seat.

"That's it! Please go to your next subjects. Goodbye class." Ms. Jacobs said and left while Levy, Erza and I went to the Language room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I would also like to thank me for this amazing story, No One for my make-up and I'm Alone for this outfit. *blows kisses* MWAH MWAH! I LOVE YOU ALL... *gets dragged into a mental hospital*  
**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Don't you just hate it when people make her evil? :) Glad you liked it!**  
**

**ReianaA: **Thank you! :)**  
**

**Mukuro234: **Your welcome :) I hope you liked this chapter too :D**  
**

**And the others: **_LucyxNatsu, , ClumsyMustache, Hanna Kokoro, 4-Sweet-Lianna, ,_ _SnowFairy123, Savannah and SpideyChad :D**  
**_

**Don't forget to R&R!**_  
_

**-Marga  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back for the next chapter! Please support my other story called 'My Fairy Tail'. Its just my own twist of Fairy Tail. OC's only XD So yeah, here's the next chappy! Oh sorry about not posting too soon :( I had exams :P  
**

* * *

**Previously on Childhood Friends:**

_"We will have a treasurer who will collect the money every week. She/ He will also check the attendance. Everyone has to give money, we will have a notebook of the all of the names in the class. Who wants to be the treasurer?" Ms. Jacobs asked and Levy raised her hand. "What's your name?" Ms. Jacobs asked. "Levy McGarden" Levy said. "Levy, here, will be the treasurer. Bring a notebook tomorrow and write all the names in this class." Levy nodded and went back to her seat."That's it! Please go to your next subjects. Goodbye class." Ms. Jacobs said and left while Levy, Erza and I went to the Language room._

* * *

**Chapter 6**_  
_

**Normal POV**_  
_

When the blonde teen walked inside the cafeteria, Levy intertwined her arm with hers. "Lucy, come eat with us!" the blunette said and pulled her to a table.

Lucy put her food on the table as Levy introduced her to her friends. "Hey guys! This is Lucy Heartfilia, one of my childhood friends." Levy said.

A raven-haired teen dropped his fork as he stared into the blonde. "Lucy?" He asked and the blonde smiled. "Gray..." She said.

He stood up and walked towards Lucy, smiling. He threw his arms around her and whispered, "I missed you." The girls squealed when Lucy noticed that Gray was blushing. She pulled away and sat down, Gray walking back to seat as well.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane Strauss." A silver haired girl said. Mirajane Strauss is the sister of Lisanna and Elfman. They all had silver hair, but her's is the brightest. Mirajane was wearing a hot pink dress that fell all the way to her knees. It was strapless and had many ruffles attached to the bottom part. Her hair was let down, bangs pulled up by a red ponytail.

"I'm Cana Alberona." A brunette said. She had curly dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a black bra-like top with black swirls and a white jacket on top. She wore black shorts and some brown boat shoes.

"Elfman Strauss, Mira's brother." A muscular teen said, smiling. He wore a black t-shirt and some pants. He also wore boat shoes and a black jacket.

Then Lucy noticed a black-haired man sitting beside Levy. He had piercings all over his face. Levy tugged at him, making him introduce himself. "Gajeel Redfox." He mumbled. He wore a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt that said: The Beatles; He also had black pants and black sneakers on.

"G-Gajeel?" The teen nodded. "Bunny Girl." He smirked.

"Nice to see you again." Lucy said and smiled as Gajeel smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

"Come on Gajeel, I know you miss me." Lucy smirked and Gajeel slightly nodded. "So what if I did?"Lucy smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" A calm voice asked. Lucy turned around and saw her redheaded friend, Erza. "Hey Erza!" I said and she smiled.

~.~

When Lucy went back to her room, she noticed that Lisanna was there. She walked in and said, "Hey." Lisanna put her book down and smiled. "Hey Lucy! Guess we're roommates!" She said. Lucy walked to her bed and put her bag on the floor. She took off her jacket and got her phone and her wallet. Her phone vibrated, and she saw a new unread message. (**A/N**: _**Texter=Mom**{T_he one who texts the person}_Textee=Lucy {_The one holding the phone})

**Mom 09178797426**

**_How are you doing in your new school? _**

Sent: 6:12pm

_I'm doing fine! And John too :)_

Sent: 6:15pm

"Natsu, Gray, Levy, Erza and I are going to eat out, come with?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded and put her phone inside her pocket. She followed Lisanna outside and locked the door.

~.~

The humungous building was extraordinary! It was nicely furnished and the aroma of the food smells great. It was a 5-star restaurant called 'Circles and Spirals', a buffet definitely fit for a king.

"Hey guys!" Lisanna said, waving at Natsu and Erza. "Where's Levy and Gray?"

"Levy's in the library, returning her book. Gray isn't coming." Erza replied. "Oh, hi Lucy. Are you eating with us?" Erza said, noticing the blond behind Lisanna. "Yeah, do you guys mind?" Lucy asked. "Not at all." Erza said. Lucy sat next to Erza and Lisanna sat next to Natsu, who draped his arm around her. Lisanna took Natsu's arm away from her as she stood up.

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a while?" Lisanna asked and Lucy nodded, as she followed Lisanna.

~.~

"What is it Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna smirked and said, "I know you like Natsu."

"I don't like Natsu. Lisanna, he's just a childhood friend." Lucy said and smiled at Lisanna. The silver-headed teen's smile melted as she pouted.

"Lucy... I know you like Natsu. And I'm not mad at all, I think you two are perfect for each other... I don't love Natsu at all, maybe I thought I did because I was really close to him. Now I know that I love him not as a boyfriend, but as a brother." She said. "Please, just try being with Natsu. He loves you. I know, and you love him too."

"Lisanna, are you sure?" The blonde asked shyly, putting her head down. "I do like him, but I'm scared he might not like me back."

"Lucy, I already told you, he loves you." Lisanna said. "I know he does. I can see it in his eyes. They light up whenever he sees you."

"Lisanna, t-thank you. I owe you big time." Lucy said and smiled at the teen. Lisanna smiled back and they walked back to the restaurant. _'I'm doing the right thing. Mom and dad would_ _definitely be proud.' _Lisanna thought and smiled at the floor.

* * *

**So**

**Sorry! OMG, It was so short! I ran out of ideas! I'm sorry for updating late. I had exams, then a party, then my birthday last friday. **


End file.
